


Go Slow

by darkforetold



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Jesse stared helplessly up at the ceiling. He wasn’t cold anymore, Reyes’ body heat had taken care of that, but he faced a whole new set of problems now: namely, the raging hard-on throbbing in his boxers. He should’ve toughed it out and ignored the cold, should’ve somehow schooled his body intonot being cold, if that was even possible. He wouldn’t be in this predicament then; sharing a ridiculously small bed with a man he’d developed a stupid crush on. Hiscommanding officer, for fuck’s sake. His luck couldn’t get any worse. But somehow it did.





	Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was just an excuse to write 3k worth of porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, this ended up without a beta, so if you see any typos, don't hesitate to point them out! <3

They breezed into a no-name town in Montana’s countryside during the throes of a particularly harsh winter. Downtown was a single stoplight blinking a cautious yellow, a dilapidated storefront and a grocery store that stocked the bare necessities. The motel on the corner rented by the hour and accepted cash only, and their receptionist had judgment written all over her face when he and Reyes got a room for the night. Inside, the room was relatively clean, free from bedbugs he’d assume a place like this might have in abundance. The showerhead worked, he’d checked, and the bed (while comically small) would comfortably hold one of them.

Except that’s not how they ended up.

They’d been assigned the one room that hadn’t had a working heater in months, and it was cold as hell. Reyes had taken the floor until he got sick and tired of Jesse’s chattering teeth. How Reyes had squeezed into bed with him, Jesse didn’t know. A man of his bulk shouldn’t have been able to fit into a bed this small, but he had, and had somehow left Jesse enough room to boot.

Jesse stared helplessly up at the ceiling. He wasn’t cold anymore, Reyes’ body heat had taken care of that, but he faced a whole new set of problems now: namely, the raging hard-on throbbing in his boxers. He should’ve toughed it out and ignored the cold, should’ve somehow schooled his body into _not being cold_ , if that was even possible. He wouldn’t be in this predicament then; sharing a ridiculously small bed with a man he’d developed a stupid crush on. His _commanding officer_ , for fuck’s sake. His luck couldn’t get any worse. But somehow it did.

Reyes took a particularly deep breath, and his whole body seemed to expand and conquer what little space they had between them. The skin-to-skin contact was dizzying, and his dick jolted as if it’d been electrocuted. Jesse bit on his bottom lip to keep his whimper locked down and bolted his fists to the bed. It didn’t help nor did inching away. Any space Jesse tried to gain Reyes took and then some, bleeding into his space even more, with the curved line of his spine flush against Jesse’s left arm. If there was one thing he learned about Reyes, it was that the man was a bed hog. Completely irritating, yet somehow endearing—and fucking arousing.

Jesse tried to concentrate on the blinking lights on the ceiling. The grocery store across the street had a letter or two missing, and one in particular, half-broken and stuttering on its last breath, flickered in and out. The room lit up in a flash of soft yellow light, then died out again, like one of those strobe lights from ancient times. On, off, on, off… Reyes stirred enough to partially flip off the sheet, bringing with it a wave of his cologne, shampoo, whatever the fuck it was that made him smell so goddamn _good_. It was rich and dark, something like sandalwood mixed with a spiciness he couldn’t quite place. The sweeter, softer, more powdery under note added to its luxury. It made him think about Reyes, imagining how soft his skin might feel despite all the scarring. Made him wonder if there wasn’t something sweet and soft under Reyes’ rough, terse shell of an exterior. Maybe the prickly man beside him wasn’t all orders and shouting, but a human being who felt and needed. He wondered if Reyes could be vulnerable too.

God, he wished his dick would stop throbbing the way it was.

He thought about making an escape, about sleeping on the floor despite the cold. Reyes must have read his mind. In the next horrifying moment, Reyes arched his back like a cat and flipped over, slinging an arm over Jesse’s middle, locking him in place, his own arms imprisoned at his sides. Jesse stilled and held his breath while his traitorous cock twitched with excitement.

Fuck.

Reyes’ breath was soft and light against the side of his neck, lips so close to his jawline Jesse thought he might scream. His panic didn’t seem to dissuade his dick from leaping off his stomach, and with how low Reyes had slung his arm, if Jesse shimmed just a little bit farther up—

_No. Stop it._

Jesse sucked on his bottom lip and instead tried to inch even a tiny bit farther away. In his sleep, Reyes wouldn’t have any of that and dared to pull Jesse in tighter, fingers clamped over his hip. With Reyes burying his face into Jesse’s neck, he learned three more things about his commanding officer: he was a surprisingly heavy sleeper, a cuddler, and a goddamn asshole. And none of those things helped with his… situation.

He was achingly hard, shackled in place by Reyes’ arm, and unable to do anything about _any of this_. If he woke Reyes up, Reyes would be pissed and possibly embarrassed. But if Jesse just laid there, savored every second of this… The way Reyes was so close, his body heat bleeding into his arm, his thigh, everywhere they seemed to connect; the slow and easy waft of air against his throat, Reyes’ lips a millimeter away from brushing against his ear. Though Reyes’ dick was soft, it was an impossible weight against his hip, and his fucking cologne—it was static in his brain, blocking out any common sense he might’ve had.

Slowly, Jesse inched his fingers toward his own dick, dipping them below the hem of his boxers to touch the wet head. He took in an urgent breath and arched his hips up, head swimming with the rush of adrenaline. Reyes let out a ribbon of sigh against his neck, and Jesse wondered if Reyes could hear his heartbeat wail inside his chest; if Reyes could hear him thinking as Jesse sunk his hand lower into his boxers and finger his shaft while he did it. His dick leapt and squeezed out a heavy drop of precome, and Jesse let out a little gasp, teasing himself in the excruciatingly slow way he palmed his cock, not daring to take himself in hand. Not just yet.

Jesse shut his eyes tight and tuned into Reyes’ breathing, every inflection he made, his skin set alight every time Reyes exhaled. Finally, he grabbed himself and bit the side of his cheek hard, to squash the whimper in his throat. That’s when Reyes shifted again, nose nuzzling against his jawline and at an angle that forced Jesse to lift his chin up. Reyes’ exhales mounted an assault against his exposed throat, peppering little puffs of air over his sensitive skin. The need to grab his dick and choke it was _immediate_ , and when he gave into that urge, Jesse swallowed hard, sliding his fist down his shaft so slowly, so minutely he was afraid he might fucking explode. His upward stoke was just as devastating, and he lingered at the head, imagining Reyes’ plush lips teasing him there. Licking into the slit with that clever, crude tongue of his. Somehow, his fantasy jumped to Reyes dressing him down like he usually did, in front of everyone. This time, though, Jesse shoved his dick in his mouth to get him to _shut up_. While Jesse shallowly teased his head, fucking slowly into his own fist, the Reyes in his mind took to his cock eagerly, worshipping it on his goddamn knees. Begging Jesse to let him suck it with his warm, pretty little mouth. In his fantasy, Reyes choked on it in his desperation, and Jesse pulled at his cock harder, bucking up off the mattress a little too much.

Jesse shot out of his skin when Reyes suddenly, without warning, flipped over, taking half the sheets with him. Heart in his throat, Jesse stilled, dizzy, shooting out a violent exhale with how fucking… _too much_ this all was. He didn’t know how long he laid there, just breathing, hand on his dick while the lights blinked overhead. Reyes had gone still again with no signs of waking up, and it would’ve been easy to just… flip over and go to sleep. But Jesse McCree had never taken the easy way out. Not in Deadlock, especially not here.

And fucking Reyes didn’t make it easy for him either. When Jesse looked over, Reyes had somehow shimmied out of his boxers just enough to show the sharp angles of his hips, the top of his ass, enough crack to send Jesse’s imagination on a highway to hell. Their distance gave Jesse the leeway he needed, and he gripped his dick hard, pumping as much as he dared. Reyes on all fours on the bed… his ass bare and slick for him. Jesse jerked himself to the fantasy of Reyes begging for Jesse to fuck him, dark eyes pleading over a shoulder at him, mouth partly open in need. Except Jesse wouldn’t fuck him at all because Reyes didn’t deserve it, hadn’t been a good boy. Instead, Jesse slid his cock between Reyes’ ass cheeks, teasing his gaping hole with only his head, pushing it in just enough to get Reyes panting and begging for more. He’d punish him by pulling out again and run the entire length of his dick up and down his crack, down beneath his balls, in between his thick muscled thighs.

Jesse fucked his fist, his strokes longer, more desperate. He let out a whine and his hips jumped off the bed. Just a little more, a little longer… Reyes… begging for it…

“Having a good time?”

Jesse jerked a foot off the bed, his cry indignant. He shot Reyes a wide-eyed stare, and Reyes—the fucker—smiled smugly. The stalemate was palpable; Jesse too embarrassed to say anything, Reyes too smug, too fucking delighted with himself to say anything either. Somehow, Jesse was the first to recover. He shifted from a boy caught red handed, to a man who didn’t give a fuck. 

Jesse gave a little shrug. “Man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

Reyes hummed, then gave him a once over that had Jesse flushing. “You can handle all that?”

His girth, the large size of his dick. Wasn’t a secret he was hung. He’d heard it enough times in enough ways that he’d accepted it as fact now. “Can handle it just fine. Question is, sweetheart…” Jesse leveled him with a daring look. “You gonna help me with this, or can I go ‘bout my own damn business in peace?”

Something dark registered on Reyes’ face. Jesse didn’t know what it was until Reyes did the impossible. With the twitch of his lips, Reyes grabbed his dick, as easy as signing his name on paperwork. Then he gave him a look. “What now, cowboy?”

His brain had a nuclear meltdown. Any semblance of together-Jesse, of a man who didn’t give a fuck, disintegrated. He became that lovestruck boy again, a kid with a crush on the man whose hand was subsequently on his dick. 

Jesse let out a little noise, and that was all Reyes needed. “Didn’t think that far ahead, did you?” When Jesse didn’t answer, Reyes squeezed just a little. “Did you?”

“ _No_.”

“No _what_?”

“No, _sir_ ,” Jesse whimpered.

Reyes smiled like a knife in the dark. But Jesse didn’t move, couldn’t. He didn’t know if his smile was permission, if he should or shouldn’t just… fuck into Reyes’ fist. The heat his fingers promised, the tight grip Reyes had on his cock—all Jesse wanted to do was wipe that smug smile off his face and fuck into the tight hole his hand made. Bravely, stupidly, Jesse tested the waters with a shallow upward tilt of his hips, pushing his dick up into Reyes’ hand. Reyes didn’t complain, just watched him with hooded eyes, and Jesse took that as permission. _Too much_ permission.

He’d been on the edge for too long. It made him wild with lust, and his hips bucked erratically with the need of getting off. He got two over-eager strokes off before Reyes gripped him enough to hurt. Jesse stopped as if he’d been slapped, and Reyes crowded in on him, getting the angle right. Reyes’ breath, a shade heavier now, danced along his neck, his body flush against his arm again, trapping it between them. How close Reyes was, his arm heavy and locking down one hip, made it impossible for Jesse to fuck himself off too fast in a way Reyes didn’t want.

Slow and excruciating was how Reyes liked everything.

“Nice and slow,” Reyes whispered in his ear. Obediently, Jesse darted his hips up, his dick slipping through Reyes’ fist. But that wasn’t good enough. He heard Reyes _tsk_ in his ear, a sound that vibrated down his spine and made his cock splurt out another dribble of precome.

“Slower.”

Jesse cut back a groan and lowered his hips by mere millimeters, savoring every way Reyes’ fingers bumped over every engorged vein. Watching the head of dick disappear into Reyes’ fist was enough to make him want to come, but he couldn’t. Not yet. He wanted more. He needed this to stretch out into an eternity.

Reyes nudged even closer, lips grazing the shell of his ear. “Tell me what you want to do to me—I said go slow.”

Jesse slowed his upstroke, the torture of it blowing his fucking mind. His downstoke was just as agonizing, strong hand sliding against his shaft until the head of his cock nestled inside his fingers. He pumped as shallow as he could, pushing just the crown into his fist, just to tease himself, to make this as mind blowing as fucking possible.

“I gave you an order, McCree.”

Jesse turned his head to look at Reyes, his lips, his blown-out eyes. Any false move and they’d kiss with how close they were. Their breaths mingled in their small, filthy space, and Jesse dared to move a tiny bit closer. He brushed lips against Reyes’ mouth, but didn’t kiss him. Leveled him with a look, a smug smile, and said, “You know what I’d do? I’d make you choke on my dick just so you’d _shut the fuck up_ for once.”

Reyes’ eyes went a degree wider.

“Like that wouldn’t you, Reyes?” Jesse whispered, thrusting his hips up impossibly slow. “Someone puttin’ you in your place. Know where that is, darlin’? I do.” Jesse smiled just as smug. “On your fuckin’ knees.”

Reyes sucked in a sharp breath then clenched his jaw. Jesse didn’t let his shit-eating smile die as he fucked up into his fist, harder, faster, in a way _he_ wanted—and Reyes let him. The slip and slide of Reyes’ fingers on his dick, how everything was perfectly tight and wet, and the pace he needed—it all mounted and came to a head. Jesse was nearly there, and he made a move to kiss Reyes, but Reyes inched back just beyond his reach. Right there, but not close enough to touch him. Gaining the upper hand without doing much of anything at all.

“Fuckin’ asshole,” Jesse hissed.

Reyes smiled. And that was what did it—that superiority, that iciness, his fucking attitude. The audacity that he’d do this with him, and how impossible it was to reach him, so high up on his goddamn horse. He was like a god; arrogant, untouchable, and absolutely fucking _perfect_.

His orgasm cut through him like a saw, so powerful, so raw, it almost fucking hurt. Jesse shouted and lurched off the bed, spraying his stomach, his chest, Reyes’ hand, with thick ropes of come. His heart pounded in his ears and his head swam while Reyes milked every last drop out of him. Then, like a light, everything switched off. Reyes wiped his hand on Jesse’s nightshirt and flipped over. Jesse went from hot to cold without Reyes’ body heat, from touched to abandoned. His come cooled tacky on his skin, and by the time Jesse had the nerve to even breathe, Reyes seemed to have forgotten him altogether.

Jesse stared up at the blinking lights on the ceiling. Then, after a while, he flipped on his side to look at Reyes’ impossibly still form. “You, uh—you need any help?”

“Go to sleep, McCree.”

Jesse huffed and shot daggers at the ceiling. The rejection stung. Suddenly, he felt incredibly filthy, full of shame that would never wash off no matter how hard he tried. He wallowed in self-loathing—until Reyes unexpectedly grabbed his hand and pulled. Jesse went with the movement, slotting up against him—the big spoon to his little. Nestled close, Jesse let his hand drift lower, lower—

“This is fine,” Reyes whispered, tugging his hand and laying it flat against his chest. “Go to sleep.”

Cuddling… it was something. Jesse tucked his nose against the base of Reyes’ neck and, within moments, fell asleep. He couldn’t remember sleeping better in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hang out on twitter (@darkforetold). Come by and say hi! <3


End file.
